The moon queen
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Time has passed... So much time has passed and things have changed... No longer are things the way they once were... As time withers away like a clock ticking to count down to death. Sometimes fate can be cruel taking away those we hold dear... but we cannot help it... we cannot stop it... we can only let it happen. Rated K plus for safety for a sad slash touching kind of story.


It is night again with the moon high in the sky shining beautifully with stars decorating the sky around it.

The moon queen lives up to her name and will be still up reading one of her books for sure. For tonight she had a stack next to her. The moon queen had been burying herself in books ever since that one day... The moon queens little one that walked on two legs grew as time has passed then one day he met a female around the same age...

The female had been hurt but was helped by the sun coloured friend of the moon queen.

After the female was healed the moon queen allowed her little one to head off to start a family with the female.

The moon queen misses her little one that much is for certain as well as quite obvious but she buries herself into books to push away the pain. Her once bright cheerful face became withered and tired as the time went on. Her friends one by one stopped visiting as they seemed to be withering faster than the moon queen herself.

They just stopped coming all at different days and each time it happened the moon queen seemed to get worse and worse.

When it seemed that all of her friends were gone she did her best to still appear fine for the outside world but when she doesn't have to put on a front for the outside world she is burying herself in books…. To push away the pain… to avoid it for as long as she can… losing sleep but still does get enough nights of sleep to function.

So sure enough as suspected the moon queen is spotted sitting there looking over a book in front of her with a stack of books sitting on one side of her leaving the other side completely free.

The moon queen doesn't need to call or even ask and the warmth shared is a nice feeling compared to the heavy emotions in the air. The moon queen turns giving a tired, wrinkly and withering smile before turning back to the book that she has out.

It's the least that can be done even as a few greying feathers flutter to the ground.

The feathers are a grim reminder of how much time has truly passed and how much struggling has happened to stay with the moon queen this whole time… to try to not leave her as her final friend… It's been a little more difficult than before to move around and recently flying has become more of a passed thing as time passed… The weak body won't be able to handle it any longer… Too much time has passed and it has truly taken it's toll.

The moon queen wraps a wing like a blanket giving more warmth causing the small spark of happiness from the smile received now burning into a small flame of happiness. The moon queen turns to give a gentle smile as darkness begins to take over. The moon queens gentle voice finally speaks yet only two words are understood. "Dear" and "Owlicious"... Two simple words with much emotion attached for them. The moon queen knows how to raise spirits even at the sight of darkness along with a chill that seems to be approaching like it is long overdue. The moon queens wonderful smile is the last thing seen before darkness. The moon queen remaining as beautiful as ever even when she is withering.

Maybe one day the moon queen will return and become the bright happy pony she once was but for now all that's left to do at the grand gates leading to a bright happy place is to wait for the moon queens return.

Thank you moon queen and may your flight here be painless and swift.

Your most faithful shall be awaiting your arrival refusing to enter the grand golden gates until the moon queen returns.

One day it'll happen and maybe when it does the moon queens smiles will be much more happier once again.

But for now it has become the waiting game to wait for the greying moon queen.

No matter how long it takes for it to happen the only thing to do is to wait for it to happen... One day…. One day it will…. So…. For now….

Let the waiting game begin.

The end.

AN:

Written on my phone. Hopefully I caught any mistakes and autocorrects.

Yes this short story is based off of the story sun princess.

It's also an MLP story that you may or may not be familiar with. It's a sad applejack and Winona story. So go ahead and look it up if you want.

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flames will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
